Speculation of Love
by Fairly Odd New Yorker
Summary: Wanda discovers the cause of all her stress is not her children but Cosmo. A short term vacation away from him takes longer, and it causes them to wonder if their marriage was a mistake or not. R&R CH 5 UP!
1. Cosmo's Finest Hour

**

* * *

**

**Speculation of Love**

By Fairly Odd New Yorker

**

* * *

**

**Summary**- Wanda discovers the cause of all her stress is not her children but Cosmo. A short-term vacation away from him takes longer, and it causes them to wonder if their marriage was a mistake or not.

**(A/N) -**I've finally re-created my FOP chars into an all-new story! For my past reviewers, Sarah and Timmy will still be in it, as well as Connie and Colleen, and these are the twins renamed- String Bean and Cotton Candy. Betcha can't guess who named them two ;) Enjoy! Chapter 2 will be up ASAP.

**

* * *

Chapter 1- Cosmo's Finest Hour

* * *

**

"Daaaadeeee!"

Cosmo's face shot up from the table top, "I'm up! I'm up!" he turned towards the sound, and as his eyes came into focus on his four-year old girl. An overturned bowl of cereal served as a hat, and lucky charms were all over her swirly pink pigtails.

"Ugh …" he groaned deeply, running a hand through his hair just to feel several remnants of cereal fall out.

"Bean did it," she said accusingly.

"Where is he? … Where's your mom?"

Connie came down the stairs, "Mom's with Timmy and Sarah. I've got a test to take …" she seemed really focused this morning- any other morning if not awakened she'd sleep in. She rushed over to her dad and sister, giving each of them a kiss on the cheek, despite the mess. She was just about to leave when her only brother, String Bean, rushed over to her, covered in clean toilet paper, "Connie!" he held his arms out for a hug. She shook her head with a smile, embraced him, and poofed off to Fairy World.

"Bean!" Cotton Candy shouted as she uneasily tried to get off the pile of phonebooks she used to reach the table. Cosmo grabbed her, "Oh, no you don't," he scolded, "As much as this looks good in my hair, your mommy won't be too happy," he said with a grin. Bean scurried under the table and out of sight. Cosmo sighed- he'd deal with him later …

It was Cosmo's finest hour. Or … probably more than one hour. This was his chance to show Wanda that he could accomplish things and take care of the twins without her help. Though … he really couldn't help just being himself while doing it.

"AH! Oh my! Get back, evil soap!" he cried.

Candy sat in the sink covered in soap suds, laughing and splashing her rubber monkey on the water, causing it to splash across the counter. Bean ran around his father's legs , eyes big and his hands grasped lovingly around a cup of hot coffee.

Cosmo only noticed his son's wrong-doing when Bean tripped on his dad's foot, and fell, splashing the scalding liquid on Cosmo's leg.

"AHHHHH!" He howled in pain, and Candy pointed and laughed; she thought it was an act.

"BEAN!" the boy bounced his way up the stairs with a freshly filled cup of coffee, laughing satanically, oblivious to the trouble he caused.

The fire alarm sounded off, and Cosmo turned to see that the pizza-bites he put in the oven were burning, and smoke clouded the room.

"NOOOOO! Cheesy saucer-shaped thingies of goodness!" he scrambled to open the oven door, but it wouldn't budge. He yanked and yanked and yanked, and soon it opened, and he was flung across the room. The beeping stopped.

"Cosmo! What in Fairyworld is going on here?"

Cosmo smiled sheepishly at his swirly pink-haired wife. She glared back.

"Uh … well, you see … ummm …. I love you?"

Candy held her rubber monkey aloft, "Banana rules all," she announced, and squeaked it once.

This caused Wanda to smile, but it didn't make her forget her anger towards her husband, "Cosmo, I know I should have let you know beforehand, but I hoped you can watch the kids alone and without me for just a single day! Not even a day! 2 hours, hon …" she tried to soften her tone a bit as Cosmo looked about ready to cry.

Bean came sliding down the railing and he fell into his father's arms. Cosmo saw the coffee cup in his son's hands, and Bean held it close, "My brown stuff! Not yours! Mine! Heeeyyyy!" Wanda poofed the cup out of his hands and into her own.

"Seems your son's taken to some of your old habits …"

Cosmo raised a brow, "Ex-cuuuse me, but I wasn't the only one bouncing around the room about coffee at that time!"

"Only I'll drink coffee in this house, since I need it in the morning and I can handle it better than you can," she announced.

"Haha, yeah right, like you handled it the first time!" he retorted.

She sneered, and looked towards the twins, "Nap time, both of you,"

She dried Candy and dressed her as Cosmo took the liberty to bring Bean up to his room. After Wanda was done, she groaned exhaustedly as she grabbed a roll of paper towels and began to clean the soapy water off the counter.

"Mummy?" Candy called in a small voice from her seat at the table.

Wanda didn't look up, "What is it, hon?"

She stayed quiet for a moment, "Did you … I mean, are you angry at Daddy?"

Wanda looked over into her daughter's worried eyes, "I am, honey, but it doesn't mean I don't love him … he just really gets on my nerves sometimes."

"Like Connie's poking game?" she compared.

She smiled, "Yes, like that."

There was silence in the room for about five minutes, and just as Wanda went to pick up her daughter to bring her to bed, Candy said, "You know, the water on the counter wasn't Daddy's fault. That was Banana's and mine."

She smiled fondly, "Well, I'm glad you told the truth. Because your father would've taken the blame for you," she said, smoothing down her daughter's clean hair as she carried her up the stairs. A piece of Lucky charm cereal fell out of her bangs.

"I see you had fun today," she said, holding the marshmallow candy piece aloft.

"Daddy cleaned me up," she said brightly, "He said he wanted to make you proud …"

Her planned outburst on her husband suddenly faded. 'Maybe I should give Cosmo a chance,' she thought with a smile. There's hope for him yet …

Cosmo walked past her towards their bedroom, his eyes glued to the floor. She rolled her eyes; how could he think something as little as before would make her completely mad at him?

Bean was fast asleep under his covers, to Wanda's surprise, and she tucked Candy in and kissed her goodnight. She bent over quietly and kissed Bean on the cheek, then left the room, with only the door half closed so that the hallway light would keep them comforted due to their fear of monsters in the dark.

She opened the door to their room, and their bed was empty. She guessed he'd gone to the bathroom or something, so she crawled lazily across the covers to get to her side.

"Hi Wanda …" a gloomy voice greeted. She jumped out of her skin, and realized it was only "Cosmo!" she caught her breath, "Don't ever do that again!"

He was unaffected and remained in his fetal position on his side on the floor.

"What're you doing down there?" she asked softly, resting her head on her folded arms.

"I don't deserve to be a father." He said in a small voice. "I don't deserve to be a husband neither. I never deserved you …" he said, looking at her with teary eyes. He blinked and looked away.

Wanda sighed, "Cosmo sweetie, nothing you can do can make me stop loving you. And tonight … well, it's nowhere near as worse as the time you let my wheelchair slide down that hill after I only just got out of the hospital … or the time you set Timmy on fire by accident …" she stopped because Cosmo seemed to look more and more hurt.

"You do deserve me, and this family. You already raised two healthy girls, and they're both already godparents. Maybe we're a bit rusty since the twins were born, but we'll both get the hang of it sooner or later. You're my hero, and there's nothing you'll do bad that will keep me from wanting to stay with you forever … no matter how mad I get."

"Really?" Cosmo asked with a hint of hope in his voice, brushing away a tear.

She nodded, and added, "And if you don't get off the floor this instance I'll have to kick you out of this fishbowl."

He poofed into bed, a small smile forming on his lips. "I love you, lambchop,"

"And I love you too, airhead," she said lovingly, and kissed him on the lips.

She couldn't bring herself to tell Cosmo the news just yet … it would have to wait for tomorrow. She just hoped he'd feel much more confident about their marriage then, so that he wouldn't have a mental breakdown.

She fell asleep in his arms that night, comfortable and content in his warm embrace. She hoped never to have to leave that feeling … if only morning would never come.

* * *

**(A/N)** -When you review, you enhance the chance of getting the next one up quicker ;) Good reviews, of course. You'll make the twins cry and it'll cause a flood :D

* * *


	2. Breakin' The News

**

* * *

**

**Speculation Of Love**

By Fairly Odd New Yorker

* * *

**(A/N)-** No reviews but I'm going strong. I hope someone appreciates what I'm doing …. For some reason urls don't work here, so if you wanna see a pic of my OC cast just click the deviantart link on my profile and the title of it is 'Long Forgotten Fairly Odd OC'**

* * *

Chapter 2- Breakin' The News**

* * *

Wanda awoke slowly, feeling cold. She reached over for Cosmo, but he must've gone to take care of the kids. She hoped Jorgen Von Strangle wouldn't find out about them, at least until after her short vacation, or she'd have to either stay with the twins or take care of Timmy. Either task would be hard on Cosmo- he can't handle any of them without her. Hopefully Sarah could stay with Timmy … that's it! Connie could stay with the two, and if Timmy needs anything, she could just wish it for him. Maybe going away for a while might not be so bad after all …

Slowly getting up and running a brush through her hair, she began to think about what that psychiatrist had said … Cosmo couldn't possibly be any more stressful than the twins or the other kids … could he? But she loved him … she didn't seriously mind all the … slightly retarded things he did. She loved him for who he was, and he loved her back for the same reason. Well … maybe all she really needed was a break. Things would be better when she gets back … as long as Cosmo doesn't end up blowing the house, nay, the world, to pieces! She gulped at the thought.

On second thought … maybe Cosmo would finally prove himself to be the great father she claimed him to be. Maybe things would get better between them … maybe.

Cosmo didn't feel completely better after Wanda's words last night. He felt that she had just said that to cheer him up. He wanted her to say it out of complete truth. He'd have to prove himself worthy of having children … but how?

"Candy, Bean, I need you two to help me out here."

Candy looked up from her slightly-burnt scrambled eggs, "What's wrong, Daddy?"

"I need you guys to behave all day today. No coffee-binges or monkey business, got it?" he asked, giving both their noses a poke. Candy giggled and nodded, but Bean wrinkled his nose and stabbed a sausage with his fork, "Why?"

"Well … after that mess yesterday … I really wanna make it up to her."

Bean sighed, "Alright … it's a deal." He said with a long yawn.

"Cosmo?" Wanda was standing at the bottom of the stairs, and Cosmo fell out of his seat and surprise, "Honey! I … uh- I made breakfast!" he announced proudly, "And I dressed the kids … pretty cool, huh?"

She smiled; Bean's shirt was inside out, but it didn't matter. At least they weren't wearing their pants on their heads … "That's wonderful, dear … ermm …" she didn't want to make him nervous or crazy, "Can we talk?"

"Well … sure, I guess …" he said, starting to get worried.

" …. In private," she said, motioning him to come upstairs. He flinched. Uh oh … whenever she wanted to talk to him out of the young one's presence, it never could be good. He dragged his feet as he followed his wife, exchanging one last glance with his kids. Candy waved solemnly, and Bean drew his finger across his neck and crossed his eyes, sticking out his tongue. Cosmo gulped nervously.

"Listen, Cosmo … I ..." Cosmo began to shake in his shoes.

"Aw, c'mon it's not that bad …"

"Are you pregnant?" he asked. Last time she discovered she was, Cosmo got super glued to the wall upside down. Not to mention while she was in labor he received multiple death threats and got choked until the twins were born (Fairies don't need to breathe so Cosmo didn't really mind)

"No I'm not pregnant," she replied with a sigh, "Cosmo, I went to the doctor yesterday …"

"So are you pregnant?"

She groaned, "Let me finish! And I already said no I'm not." She replied firmly, "It's not that kind of a doctor; it was a psychiatrist. I spoke to her for a while because I was feeling … well, unfocused and tired. And she asked me a couple of questions, and she suggested that you were the problem."

Cosmo's worried eyes met hers, and he stared in silence.

"Cosmo …" if only she could bring herself to tell him how many times he'd call her hurtful names … but Cosmo was like a child. A big child, and telling him just might cause him to have a tantrum. Just like his troubled son.

"Grandma!" Candy greeted happily. Wanda flinched. Oh no … why now?

A sound of dropping books was heard as Candy ran to hug her Grandmother. Bean stood unmoving near the staircase with his arms folded. He glared up at his parents and stormed over to the table to finish coloring his pictures, an angry scowl across his face. It was obvious he was listening in on his parents' conversation.

To make matters worse, Colleen poofed out of thin air. She was their eldest daughter, and a fairy god parent; Kimberly's to be precise. Her long flowing magenta-hair was splattered with a substance that could be nothing but paintballs. Red, purple, and orange. The godchildren's favorite colors.

"Mom, I've dealt with them long enough and I really really REALLY need your help. Connie's gotten enticed to join them in their little paintball frenzy, and I … I just can't handle them anymore!" she shouted, more upset with her disability to control them than furious with her mother.

"Alright, alright, I'm sorry hon …" she turned to Cosmo, trying to touch him on his shoulder but he shrugged her away like a child. Wanda was stressed out and at a loss for words at this point, "I'm sorry, puddin', we'll talk later," she kissed him near his mouth and before he could shove her away again she poofed off to Timmy's house.

Mama Cosma floated over to her son, Candy cradled in her arms, "What's the matter, my Cosmy lo-lo?" she asked. Candy reached out for her Dad to hold her, and he picked her up, hugging her, "Nothing." He answered, "It's just …" he sighed, and laughed falsely, "Timmy … he's been restless. We've been taking care of the twins too long, and we can't forget about him or we'll lose him forever." He rubbed noses with Candy, and looked at his mom, "I think I'll take them to the park in Fairy World for awhile- Wanda's been really stressed …"

"Oh, don't worry yourself, dear! I'll take care of the kids, you go and sort out your problems,"

Cosmo raised a brow- it wasn't everyday his mother would do something that would relieve Wanda of her troubles, "Are ya sure you can handle them?" he asked.

"Of course! I raised you, didn't I?" she asked with a laugh. "Where's Bean? He didn't say 'hi' to Grandma today,"

Bean shuffled his way out from underneath the table, his shoulders hunched, but his frown seemed to have dissipated a bit. He gave his grandmother a small grin and hugged her, and she kissed him on the cheek. She took his hand, and took Candy from her father's arms, "See you later,"

"Bye," Cosmo said, but they had already poofed off to Fairyworld.

Now he was all alone in his house …

Nothing more to do than to help Wanda with the kids … he only hoped Wanda wouldn't consider a divor … no. She wouldn't. She couldn't! Not with their four children. Surely she'd consider staying for them if not for Cosmo.

He held his wand up, and left the fishbowl and poofed into Timmy's room. They were nowhere to be found, so he poofed to Kimberly's home, and then to Sarah's. Shouting could be heard from the basement- the supposed paint ball party. He sighed as he flew downstairs to help out … to prove himself once more.

**

* * *

(A/N)-** Yus. Cliffhanger. :P But don't worry- next chapter I'll bring in my OCs and Timmy, and you'll get a better view of Colleen and everyone else's personality. :-) I would keep going, but then I wouldn't know when to stop … okay. Reviews? I wish I had some. One will do. :-(

* * *


	3. The Breaking Point

**

* * *

**

**Speculation Of Love**

By Fairly Odd New Yorker

**

* * *

****(A/N)-** Thanks Neolight for reviewing :-) My OC cast thanks you! x) 

**Connie:** A review! Yay, I am loved!  
**Sarah:** But you're still stupid.  
**Connie:** But I'm stupid _and _loved:-3

* * *

**Chapter 3- The Breaking Point

* * *

**

"Timmy!" Wanda shouted, literally scaring the hat off of her godchild, and he stumbled over in surprise. All four of them were completely covered in paint.

"We were only havin' fun, Wanda," Timmy protested, "Sheesh …"

Colleen scowled, "Well, whoever told you I wanted to have fun with you was out of their mind!"

Connie looked innocently around, whistling softly.

Kimberly, Sarah's African American friend, picked the red paint out of her puffy hair as she complained, "Aw, c'mon Colleen. We were only joking around! And you could've just used your wand to clean it up instead of running to your mother." She said, folding her arms.

Colleen pretended not to hear her god child, and Wanda sighed, waving her wand and causing all the paint to be removed from their skin, clothes, and hair. Connie frowned when she could no longer feel the gooshieness of paint in her swirly green pigtail, and she held up her wand and brought the purple paint back, entertaining herself with the squishy sounds.

"Where's Cosmo?" Timmy asked.

Sarah rolled her eyes, "That's obvious- he's with the twins …? Ring a bell?"

Timmy scowled, "Just wait till school …"

"What're you gonna do, throw Crocker at me?"

"Possibly …"

Wanda covered her ears, "Would you two stop fighting? I've got enough stuff on my nerves at the moment."

"Mom and Dad are fighting," Colleen explained quietly, running a brush through her curls.

"Yes – No! What? Who told you that?" Wanda's words came out too quick and nervous.

Colleen sighed, "Mom, that's the first time in my life I've ever seen Dad try to avoid kissing you like that."

Wanda's face went red, "Well, he's just … we needed to talk about something, and your grandmother showed up and I never explained …"

"Daddy!" Connie yelled; she was completely unaware of what her mother was saying or if she was even speaking. She soared across the room and tackled her father with a hug. Cosmo didn't return the hug; he was like a lifeless doll. _This _Connie had noticed.

"Heeyy … what's wrong?" she asked, getting back a couple feet, trying to examine him. She squinted. Cosmo stared back with that dull, unhappy glance.

"Mom, I think Daddy's broken," she concluded, turning upside down in midair, staring at him.

Sarah jumped up and grabbed her fairy god parent by her leg, pulling her upright, "People can't break, stupid."

"Oh yeah? Well, he's not a people, genius, he's a fairy!"

"Still, he's a living breathing mammal-thingy."

"Wrong again; Fairies don't need to breathe."

Sarah sighed, giving up, "Your hopeless, Connie."

"Would you like fries with that?" she asked cheerfully.

"Your _brain_ is fried."

Timmy stopped Sarah, "Give it up. If she's anything like Cosmo, she'll never end … but … Cosmo, what the heck is wrong with you anyway?"

No response.

Kimberly put her finger to her chin, "Geez that fight you guys had must've knocked all those loose screws out …"

"For the **last** time; we didn't fight!" Wanda shouted. Cosmo's eyebrows went into a frown when she shouted, but he remained silent.

She sighed, trying to calm down. And then she quickly remembered, and her face went pale, "Cosmo, who's watching the twins?"

He finally spoke, "Oh, so you think I'm a _complete_ idiot that I would leave my _own_ children home _alone_!" he snapped, "Well they're not! They're with _my mother_!"

Wanda wanted to complain about how she didn't trust Mama Cosma, but Cosmo was in such a bad mood right now, all she wanted to do was to straighten this out.

"Cosmo, about my leaving …"

"Go ahead, _leave_!" Cosmo's eyes filled with tears "See if I care!"

She sighed, "Cosmo, I'm not leaving forever."

"So where are you going?" Timmy piped up with a look of concern.

"A short vacation back at my old home." Wanda explained, "But if Cosmo stays mad about it I might just …" she couldn't finish what she wanted to say.

"Might just what?" Colleen asked, as Connie made a bucket of popcorn appear in front of the children, and she poofed it away.

Wanda frowned, "I'd like to talk to Cosmo alone … please?" she asked through gritted teeth. All the anger she had inside her from each and every time he had called her names had all come out into the open. She held her wand up and transported herself and Cosmo back to their fishbowl home.

"Cosmo," Wanda started, "I have to talk to you about your bad habits …"

His angry frown was focused on a floating speck. She grabbed him roughly with her fins and pulled him inside the castle, making him turn back to his fairy form.

"Cosmo! You have to stop being a baby and listen to me!" she shouted. She sometimes really adored it when he acted a bit childish, but not when it was out of anger.

Since Cosmo refused to speak, she explained her argument, "I love you, honey. But … recently, you've been really mean to me. You call me very hurtful names like … like ugly, and fat …"

"You know I don't mean that," he said in a small voice, his frown fading a bit.

"I don't know that. I don't get any … reassurance that … that you truly love me … anymore …" she said slowly, hiding her face since she felt like crying. Her heart felt as if it would weigh her down, and she felt weak. She wanted so much not to love Cosmo but it was hard not to. No matter how horrible he treated her.

Cosmo was shocked, "Wanda! We're married!" he exclaimed, "I thought that was enough of proof that I love you, and I was just joking when I said those mean things! You make fun of me, too!"

"No, I don't!" Wanda snapped, "I've never made fun of you. I can't, remember? I'm the fat one! You're skinny!"

"Well I'm also stupid!" Cosmo said, not even trying to say she wasn't fat.

"And about the 'enough proof' garbage; how can I still believe that you love me when you never show it and you flirt with other girls? And you have the nerve to get mad at me when Juandissimo shows up?" she shouted, and broke down into uncontrollable tears. She poofed herself up to their bedroom, but found herself unable to touch the bed they shared. Instead she leaned her head against the wall, wrapping her arms close to her body as she cried and held back sobs so she wouldn't make much sound.

As overreacting as she felt she was being, she wanted so much for Cosmo to come upstairs and comfort her. But he didn't. She heard his wand as he poofed himself away, and she took this chance to openly cry, to finally release this pain and anxiety she had felt for the last few years.

She started to worry again about Cosmo being able to watch Timmy alone, because she felt this 'short vacation' might become a permanent one if Cosmo couldn't prove he loved her anymore … it hurt her to have to come to this, but maybe it was the best … for Cosmo, at least. Maybe he could marry her sister Blonda or something.

Maybe he'd be a whole lot happier … without Wanda.

* * *

**(A/N)-** Poor Wanda. Hopefully her kids will cheer her up a bit … next chapter- the kids get ready for the dance, but Timmy's left out. Can his life get any worse? Will Wanda and Cosmo ever be together again? Find out next :-) 

P.S- To see pictures I drew, visit my page at seltzeraddict. deviantart. com (without the spaces)

* * *


	4. Without Wanda

**

* * *

**

**Speculation Of Love**

By Fairly Odd New Yorker

**

* * *

****(A/N)-** Okay …new chapter … replies to reviews! 

**IcyKisses-** Yes, my mind is slow but shortly after I posted that I remembered 'A Simple Wish' :-) I need to get that movie on tape or something- I saw it on t.v. so long ago … Thanks for reviewing :-)

**Oneesan no Miroku Houshi-** Didn't get to reading it, but I will :-) promise … it's just been hectic around here … Thanks for the review :-)

As you can see, reviews are greatly appreciated. :-)

In other words … review:-)

* * *

**Chapter 4- Without Wanda

* * *

**

Kimberly and Sarah were walking down the block to the bus stop near Timmy's house, talking about the upcoming end-of-school dance.

"I've got an orange blouse with a black skirt," Kimberly said with happiness, "This dance is gonna be the greatest! I wonder why I never went to them before …"

Sarah smirked, "Well, _duh_, you didn't know A.J. before, did you?"

"Yeah, you have a point," she said, her eyes going all dreamy-looking as she thought of her boyfriend, "So, who're you goin' with?"

"Well … I wanted to go with Timmy …"

"But …?"

"But Chester asked me first. I didn't want to hurt his feelings …" she explained.

Kimberly nodded, "I understand. Timmy can be a jerk anyways. And I thought he planned to go with that Dixie girl …"

"Trixie Tang?" she questioned, raising a brow.

"Yeah, her."

Sarah laughed, "Right. Like that'll ever happen."

"Hey guys," Timmy greeted, startling her. "I mean, hey girls," Timmy said with a cheesy grin when Kimberly frowned at him for calling them 'guys'.

"Hey, Timmy." Sarah said with a blush. Timmy didn't notice, but Kim did, and she rolled her eyes.

"How's your ... umm, fish?" she asked, referring to Cosmo and Wanda.

"Not good," Timmy said with a frown. "They won't talk to each other and … _he_'s been acting real strange lately. _He_'s got a really bad attitude."

"So what're you gonna do?" Kim asked, and spoke in a low tone, "They aren't going to get taken away for not watching over you, are they?"

"I hope not," Timmy said with a sigh as the bus pulled up to the curb.

"Hey Sarah!" Chester called, "I saved a seat for you,"

Timmy raised a brow, and looked at Sarah who grinned nervously, "Um, we're lab partners today." She explained. Timmy bought it. But when Kimberly sat next to A.J. he had no choice but to sit next to the boil-kid.

Chester looked over to his buck-toothed friend, noticing his gloomy expression, "Hey, what's with Timmy?"

"He's … having some family-trouble." She said, watching Timmy with guilt.

"I … guess this'll be a bad time to tell him about us?" he asked.

"I'll tell him later. Don't you say a word," she warned, "He should understand though. I mean, you said he's gotten Trixie's attention before, right? So he'll probably have a chance to ask her to the dance … right?"

"Err … yeah, a hundred to one."

"Oh …"

She felt really sorry for him … but he should've asked her before. Was he expecting a last minute '_okay_'? Timmy should've known that she'd go with him just as friends would, just so neither of them would be alone nor make an idiot of themselves.

Still … Chester was a nice guy, and he had admired her from afar since she moved here. He'd actually gathered the courage to speak to her and ask her to the dance. She decided that … maybe Timmy just didn't like her that way. After all, she just thought he was rather cute- but nothing serious- they were kids, for crying out loud!

The bus hit a speed bump, or something, because there was a loud bang and several kids shrieked but the bus went rolling along. Connie suddenly appeared on her backpack on Sarah's lap. Chester was standing on the seat talking to A.J., so she grabbed her fairy, which was in hamster form, "Was that you?"

The fairy nodded stupidly, "I needed to stop the bus! But this bus could hit a hippo and still keep on chuggin' … and it did."

She groaned, "Don't throw yourself in front of a moving vehicle ever again … _unless_ I tell you to."

The green hamster saluted, "Aye, aye, cap'n!"

Back at the Turner residence, rather, the castle in the fishbowl in the Turner residence, Wanda's 'short' vacation had already begun. She was gone, and Cosmo held the responsibility of his children in his nervous clammy hands. He was seriously losing it.

Well, for one thing, he was a horrible cook, so thanks to the care-free option of take out or delivery, feeding the twins wouldn't be so hard … Besides the fact that their health was going to head downhill nonstop.

However, Bean, despite his recent angry mood, had revolted against his own father and he took care of his sister on his own. He managed to make chicken soup using only the hot-water dispenser, and at least the vegetables in it would keep them healthy.

He couldn't stand his father. All Cosmo did was help them take baths. He never tucked them in at night, at least so far. It was only two days since Wanda had left. And Cosmo suddenly didn't believe in the brushing of teeth, but the twins knew how to do it on their own, so they ignored their father's self proclamation of 'freedom'.

Cosmo wasn't the only one depressed about Wanda's absence. Candy was too, but unlike her father she wasn't exactly mad at her mom. She started to get angry at her Dad when he'd just sit there at the table, head in hands, staring into space. She'd shout that he was a bad father, and her mother had every right to leave a lazy bum like him. Cosmo never seemed to hear it.

Wanda was very lonesome too, though she didn't want to be. She was still bent on not loving Cosmo, and she continually reminded herself that every day. But no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't help but dwell on the past … when Cosmo's smile would make her feel weak … when every touch sent shivers down her spine … it all seemed to be gone forever. She wondered why Cosmo made her feel that way back then and why she ever fell in love with him …

She thought she'd be spending the week at her parent's house. It was her parent's house, one of ten. She couldn't understand why anyone would waste money on ten houses when one was enough for her. At least they weren't here to scold her and tell her what a failure she had been and that they had warned her that it would end up this way.

She didn't need them to tell her that. She already knew …

Oh, who was she freakin' _kidding_? It's only going to be a week- they're not divorced yet! And hopefully for the sake of Timmy they never will be!

… But she couldn't help but at least wish that Cosmo would stay with her because he loved her. She prayed he didn't seriously mean all the bad things he'd said.

"_Colleen_!"

The kids had gotten back from school, and Cosmo had just scared the crown off his eldest daughter. Literally.

"What? What is it? Whaddid I do?" she shouted, as her father tugged nervously on the sleeve of her shirt.

Cosmo got on his knees, still floating in air, of course, and he begged.

"Please please _PLEASE_? Can you watch the twins for me?" he asked with a cheesy grin- the only grin he'd made in three days.

Colleen's eyes widened, "OH _no_," she gently pushed her father aside, "_No way_; those two are enough trouble without the aid of the three stupids here."

Kimberly, Timmy, and Sarah were listening, and they frowned at this. Colleen noticed Connie was in the room too, so she added, "Sorry, the four stupids."

"_Plee-ee-ease_!" he sobbed, wrapping his arms around one of her legs.

"DAD!" she shouted, "Get a hold of yourself! It's bad enough I've got to watch your god-kid who you've completely ignored for four days straight, and without me you would've lost him already! You have to do your job, Dad! Just like me and Connie! You have to be a _god parent_!"

Cosmo was in tears, and he asked in a small voice, "Can't you just watch them for a _teensy_-tiny while?"

Colleen groaned loudly, and lifted her wand, poofing everyone away except for Cosmo and Timmy. Timmy was mad.

"So, do you prefer to ignore me, or …"

"TIMMY!" Cosmo squeezed his godson tightly, "I'm so _sorry_ for everything I've done!" he cried.

"Cosmo," Timmy gasped, "Humans … need … _AIR_!"

"Oh," Cosmo realized, releasing him, "I'm just so happy to see you again!"

"Well aren't you Mr. Happy Pants," Timmy said, catching his breath, "So … what's up with you and Wanda lately?"

Cosmo's goofy grin suddenly went into a frown.

"Nothing's _up_! Who told you something was _up_?"

Timmy slapped his forehead, "Sheesh. Well, that didn't last long … Cosmo, something's evidently up with you two. You haven't spoken since that fight you had. Don't you want to resolve this? … I mean, all you've been through … don't you love her? Don't you _care_?"

Cosmo folded his arms and looked away from Timmy, staring at the floor, "I really … I don't … _know_ … anymore …"

Timmy frowned, "Well, I know Da Rules say I can't interfere with love, but it says nothing about bringing you two together in the _same_ room."

Cosmo's eyes went wide, "DON'T!"

"I wish …"

"Don't say it!"

"… That you …"

"_Lalalala_, I can't hear you!" he covered his ears.

"And Wanda …"

"I'm not listening, _I'm not listening_!"

"… Were in the same room together," he finished with a wry grin.

Cosmo sneered loathingly at his godson, and held up his wand, "_Darn it_," he groaned, and he disappeared off to wherever Wanda was.

"I just hope this works out …" Timmy said aloud to himself.

**

* * *

(A/N)-** Review:-)

* * *


	5. It Get's Worse

**

* * *

**

**Speculation Of Love**

By Fairly Odd New Yorker

* * *

**(A/N)-** Finally! Tis updated! I need to draw some illustrations … get's kinda upsetting in this chapter. 

Thanks to all my reviewers! And to whomever asked that question 'Anonymous', the people at school don't see the fairies (Chester, A.J., Boil Kid, Sanjay) but Kimberly, Sarah, and Timmy do. That's because, like I explained, they each have fairies. Hope that explained some …

**

* * *

Chapter 5-** It Get's Worse**

* * *

**

Cosmo poofed into a room that seemed vaguely familiar … and when he saw Wanda's hair sticking out from the armrest of the couch he could only guess it was Wanda's old home. Well … duh- she did say she'd be going there …

Hesitantly, he flew over the couch, hovering in the air a great distance from her, watching her as she slept. She didn't look comfortable, but being uncomfortable didn't seem to stop her from sleeping if she really needed it … he went lower to try and touch her, and she rolled over, causing Cosmo to flee behind the back of the couch. He peeked around again when the movement ceased, and he saw, clutched in her hand, the blue chewed-up pen cap he had given to her when he proposed … he couldn't believe she still had it. It wasn't an easy thing to keep … and months after he proposed he felt like a real retard for not getting her what everyone else would get when they proposed to someone.

He slowly reached a hand up to touch her face. He stared at her closed eyes with worry … worry for if she woke up she might murder him but knowing this, he couldn't take his hand away. He didn't want things to go as they were … if only he could find what it was he was doing wrong … he couldn't think of anything he hadn't said that wasn't a joke!

Her eyelids fluttered, and in a moment of panic he quickly poofed himself into a blanket. She grabbed roughly at his corner and he tried not to protest, and she yanked the blanket over her face. Cosmo's face was right on hers now, and she noticed, for her eyes shot open and she jumped, tossing the blanket across the room and rolling off the couch, but Cosmo brain reacted quicker than usually and he poofed into a pillow, catching her.

She wasn't at all pleased, to his disappointment.

"Cosmo!" she shouted, getting up and sitting on the couch. He poofed back to normal, standing in front of her with a twinge of guilt. That guilt turned into anger.

"I thought if I didn't catch you, you'd kill me, but you're still angry so I caught you for nothing …"

"Cosmo," she ignored his rambling, "This is my vacation. I thought our last 'encounter' proved that we shouldn't see one anoth -"

"EVER AGAIN?" Cosmo burst out. "Wandaaaa!" he got onto his knees on the floor, grabbing her arms, "I know I'm too stupid to remember what I did wrong, but please don't leeeave meeee!"

Wanda thought he was really acting immature, and she wanted him, more than ever, to realize how much he hurt her. So she tried to pull her hands away, but he sobbed against her stomach like a big baby. That's all he seemed to be lately. One big obnoxious baby that would cry for forgiveness yet call her names twenty-four/seven. She no longer felt like she was even married. She had five kids, including Cosmo. This was insane.

"Cosmo!" she whined, trying to yank her arms away, and finally, instead, managed to struggle to grab her wand, and poofed herself five feet away from him.

He was still crying, "I don't want you to leave me! I love you, Wanda!"

It actually sounded like he meant it, but Wanda didn't want to be hurt again,

"Cosmo, I know this is going to sound stupid, but … I really think we should start seeing other people. We're growing apart, Honey!" she admitted sadly, "I'm starting to doubt that we were ever in love at one time!"

Cosmo was hysteric, "I love yoouu!"

She folded her arms, "But you don't show it. You always go out of your way to make fun of me. You never have time anymore to bond with your own children. Your only son doesn't seem to know you anymore … You've changed, Cosmo. Maybe you weren't meant for this family. I'm so sorry I brought you into this."

"Maybe we wouldn't be married if you hadn't smiled at me when we were in school and you made my life a living hell 'cause I couldn't have you! I never was good enough for you! I'll never be Juandissimo! I'm sorry! I am what I am, and if you can't accept it, I- … I … I'm going home to my Mama!"

He obviously knew Wanda couldn't accept the way he was behaving lately, so he raised his wand and disappeared in a poof of purple-pink smoke.

Wanda stood there for a moment, staring blankly and lifelessly at the spot where Cosmo once was. Her legs felt weak, and she effortlessly plopped onto the couch, wrapping her arms around her pillow, crying into it, and eventually, screaming.

All she wanted was for Cosmo to love her again, without just saying it--- he should prove it. Why was that so hard?

… She slowly realized he didn't complain or ask why they should see other people. Or why they were growing apart. Maybe this was due to Cosmo's small brain, but … if he forgets so much that he'd forget if he's called her names, or complain about their marriage, and look at someone else 'that way' … maybe he forgets that he doesn't love her …

She was the popular one. She was attractive … she had every guy at her fingertips. Why the hell did she choose Cosmo? And why did she let him get away with how he's treated her lately?

'Well, not anymore …' she thought to herself. 'If he doesn't love me, I've got to love myself enough to take a second chance on a love life.'

She sure as hell didn't want to be with someone who didn't want to be with her.

But she loved Cosmo! For some stupid reason … she couldn't bear to think about leaving his side … she still loved him … so much …

"Stupid … love" she groaned, tears streaming down her cheeks. It's hard to love someone so much when they don't love you back.

* * *

"I can't believe you gave into all that," Kimberly said angrily, shaking her head. 

Colleen quickly explained herself, "It's only this once! Besides, it's not like Mom's going to be gone forever … right?"

Connie shrugged, "I hope she doesn't …"

"I wouldn't blame her; Dad's a jerk," Bean grumbled. Colleen's eyes flashed an angry red, "You watch that language, young man!"

He folded his arms with a smirk, "Why? You're not my mother."

Colleen threatened with a curled up fist, but she couldn't bring herself to hurt her brother. He was really acting selfish lately … that thought made Colleen realize. Dad was being selfish lately. They're marriage was on the rocks … was it possible that Mom may leave … forever?

Timmy came walking into Sarah's room, "Hey guys." He said, rather cheerily.

Sarah looked up from a magazine she was reading, "Why're you so bright and shiny?"

"I just sent Cosmo to Wanda," he said confidently, "I'm sure they'll settle this whole mess if they're alone. I thought they needed time to talk."

Connie's eyes went wide. She flew right up to Timmy's face, "Buck-tooth! Are you insane?" she shouted, "When Mom and Dad fight, the best thing to do is to leave them BEE!"

Colleen grabbed her little sister by her shoulders, "Don't shout at him. Maybe what he did was right …"

Connie reeled onto her, "Oh, whaddoyou know, smarty-pants!"

Colleen frowned, "I DO know that the only one allowed to shout around here is MEE!"

Bean and Cotton hovered up and grabbed their sisters, pulling them away from one another. Colleen was furious.

"No one ever listens to me anymore! I thought I told you two to not use your wings till they're fully grown!"

"Don't shout at us; we want Mommy and Daddy to stop fighting and now you guys are starting and making everything worse!" Cotton shouted, louder than Colleen, and scaring herself for a moment.

There was a moment of silence, and Timmy took this time to speak. "Cotton's right- we need to stop arguing or we'll create more tension around here then there already is."

Cosmo poofed into the room, "Well, you're too late there, Timmy! Wanda and I are … are …." His voice softened, and he dissolved into tears, poofing into his fishbowl back at Timmy's house and disappearing into the castle.

Timmy frowned, "This … is … INSANE!" he growled, "We need to talk to Wanda. She's the only normal one who will make any sense around here!"

Colleen shook her head, "Words of wisdom- let it be. It'll sort itself out in time."

"I hope so …" Connie said in a low voice, looking to Sarah, "It's getting late. We should all just go to bed …"

This was the wisest thing she said, and against her own wills, for Connie was one who'd need a trail of cheese leading to her hamster cage in order to actually rest her head for once. No one questioned her sudden change of heart, but they wordlessly agreed on her suggestion. Colleen helped Timmy get back home by poofing him there, and she poofed her goddaughter and the twins with her, back to Kimberly's house.

So it was settled. All they could do was wait, and pray. Pray that things would return to the way they were.

* * *

(A/N)- Review:-)

* * *


End file.
